Behind That Door
by myheartsegg
Summary: "Shina, I see a new face!" "No you do not!" "Behind that door, you always have one on that I know, but in front of me, you keep pulling new expressions!" "Hmph! Then I'll just keep behind that door..." Yuri, oneshot. my first attempt at yuri fluff ;)


"I HATE YOU!"

The scream rebounded through the small apartment complex, the distinct boom of the wooden door to their shared bedroom being slammed roughly, filling the air and giving a harsh slap to the ears of the girl standing there in shock.

The atmosphere was intensely heavy as she knocked on the same abused door and called out to her 'significant other'.

"Shina, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you, you know that...! Please... Come out," Yori pleaded with her crying girlfriend hidden on the other side of the white wood.

"Why would I?"

"You never said that you wouldn't, did you? You only asked for a reason." was Yori's quiet reply.

"..."

There was a moment of hesitating silence from Shina before a hastily muttered, "Smart ass..." was heard through the thin door.

A wry smile found it's way onto Yori's face and she whispered, "I need you to come out because I love you."

A small sniffle came from the other side, and Yori knocked on the wood tentatively.

"Shina... Onegai?"

Yori was practically reduced to begging now. She pleaded to see her partner's face, most likely tear streaked and swollen, with puffy red eyes behind dark red-ish purple-ish hair.

"No... You don't need to see my face. You should know what I look like, even with out me standing in front of you."

"Okay... I bet that behind that door, you're not crying anymore, and you're making a pouting face, and your eyebrows are drawn low above your blood shot eyes."

In their shared bedroom, there was a mirror that was lain against the wall opposite of the door Shina was leaning on, and she could look at herself to see if what Yori said was true.

Shina's high pitched voice was trembling slightly, but not from fear; from surprise.

"H-how did you know?"

"I know because I see your face every day and take the time to study all your expressions, every detail of you."

"That sounds stalker-ish Yori, stop it!"

"I bet that now, behind that door you're still frowning, but not as deeply as before, and your mouth is a disturbed line, and it's twitching upwards into a smile."

"N-no it's not! It's not a _line_, it has volume!"

"So I was right?"

"Guh...!"

Yori chuckled.

"And now I bet your behind that door, you're blushing, looking down and pouting."

"Hmph!"

"You're arms are crossed."

A ruffle of clothes proved Yori's theory as Shina hastily unfolded her limbs from a pretzel.

"I still hate you..." Shina whispered with a much hostility as a newborn koala.

Yori sighed at her partner's stubbornness This was the worst time to be head-strong, but that characteristic was a part of Shina that Yori fell in love with.

It was Yori who was the male in this relationship, with her tomboy-ish attitude and bigger build. Her personality came off as someone with a cool, reserved mannerism and was tolerant and patient, but once she really got to know someone, she was open, warm and caring.

Shina was almost the opposite. She was cheerful, bright, and moody. She was headstrong, with infinite determination that contrasted with her short temper. She was light and feathery, swaying with the slightest wind, but able to stay together in the roughest tempest.

It was Shina who had asked Yori out.

Turning around so her back was facing the wall, Yori slumped against the door and swore she could almost feel the heat from Shina's back through the wood.

"Shinaaaa~" Yori chimed.

"What?"

"I love youuu~" Yori sang while half smiling. "Your blushing again~"

Silence came from the other side, and Yori decided it was a good time to try again.

Arching off the door, she spun on her heel and knocked on the door lightly.

"Shina, open up please."

The door knob twisted, and the door creaked it's complaint as it was opened an inch to allow two violet purple eyes to peek through the slit.

"Can I come in?"

The two gazing eyes showed no indication of response, so Yori stood where she was, scrutinized by the studious eyes of Shina.

Finally, the door creaked a bit more to show a mouth with plump pink lips.

'_Come in_' They mouthed, forming the syllables clearly without making a sound.

Taking one step, Yori placed a tender hand on the door and pushed with little conviction, allowing Shina time to back away from the doorway.

Stepping silently into the quiet room, Yori closed the door behind her gently and turned to face Shina.

She was standing in the middle of the room, toes curling shyly into the fuzz of the mahogany carpet.

Her head was hung, and her arms clasped behind her back, rocking slowly on her heels.

"Shina..." Yori crooned as she took reassuring steps towards her lover. Wrapping her arms around the frail girl's frame, she pulled her into a warm hug and buried her nose into the top of her head, smelling the shampoo scent that lingered in her long hair.

"Do you still hate me?"

"Yes."

Yori tilted Shina's chin so she could look her squarely in the eyes.

"Look at me and say it again. Do you hate me?"

Shina averted her eyes and stuttered, "Y-yes..."

"Shina..." Yori said with a low growl.

Said girl squeezed her eyes shut and shouted, "Okay, okay! I don't hate you!"

"Really?" Yori questioned with a questioning look.

"N-no... I don't."

"Then do you love me?"

"Yes. I do. Now stop being so close!"

Shina wriggled out of her lover's arms and huffed over to the bed, burying her crimson face in the bed sheets.

In a small voice, she asked, "How did you know what I looked like behind the door?"

Yori just plopped on the bed beside her and said simply, "I told you already."

"You love me?"

"Yes. So much so, that I just have to close my eyes and see you in my mind's eye."

"Then how about my expression now?" Shina asked without lifting her face from the blankets.

In one swift movement, Yori grabbed Shina's folded arms and twisted them so that Shina turned around.

"H-hey! I thought you said that you just needed to envision me in your mind's eye!"

Yori was quiet, her eyes on Shina's face, studiously tracing all the contours of her partner's face and filing away every precarious detail.

"Y-Yori?"

Yori smiled and said, "Sorry. I just haven't seen that expression yet, so i needed to file it away for later."

Yori winked and smirked as Shina made another new expression.

"What kind of expression did I make! ?" She yelled behind her hands that she brought up to her face in an attempt to hide her face.

"Ooh! A new expression! Show me! You keep making new expressions! Maybe you should hide behind a door once in a while so I can come in and find some more faces to file away in my memory, ne!"

Shina just flushed and hid under the blankets.

Yori followed.

* * *

My attempt at a fluff yuri fic. Not much of a plot, but made specially for my friend! XD Requests anyone? ;)


End file.
